Eviternity
this character is part of Project Divinity, which i created. do not tamper with this page. ---- SUMMARY Eviternity is the brilliant experiment dedicated to stealth and stealing knowledge without tampering with documents to leave evidence. This character is also not to be confused with a Warborn. Note 01: We just spoke with a seer, and she foretold excellence from this experiment. Hopefully it won't defect like all of the previous tests. |} PHENOTYPE Physically speaking, Experiment 3166 - or Eviternity - holds a somewhat slim but muscular build. It is capable of handling it's own when sparring and dealing with multiple enemies. It has a subtly wider snout that rounds over towards the end. 3166 has a strong set of jaws, but not strong enough to crumble bone between teeth. It has a set of large, feathery wings that are custom designed to have the feathers of owls. This is from the genetics that have been implanted into their egg during the testing phases. It has a shorter stature than most experiments, but it's wingspan (so far) are colossal in comparison to the others. With it's majestic set of wings, it prefers to go by the female pronouns to identify itself. Experiment 3166 has been designed to have the base color of black leather, it's secondary color being the color of black licorice. 'Her' underbelly is the color of a stormy grey. Eviternity is gifted with eyes that are the colors of pale pearls. On either far corner of 'her' eyes are the white teardrop scales, with a single circular scale underneath them. 'She' has spines, teeth, talons, and horns that vary between dry and wet chalky grey hues. Some parts of 'her' spines are even patched between white and the grey color, but it isn't very noticeable. The subject appears to like wearing soft cloths, and is often granted a new cloth to handle for the day. Depending on which cloth 'she' enjoys most is the cloth she will keep for the entirety of her existence. Note 02: A scientist had filled her chamber with scrolls and books of various genres, hoping to educate her. She's already read half of them. PERSONALITY * pros: loyal, reliable, merciful, intelligent * cons: secretive, intimidating, heartless/merciless/emotionless, judgemental * neutral: silent, complex/enigmatic, dominant, obedient, True Neutral Note 03: Experiment 3166 seems to be more at ease when in the presence of other seers, like the one who predicted it's good fortune. It does not like animus dragons. HISTORY * as an egg, a strong seer was asked to predict the outcome of this test ** the seer was directed to have her counterpart kill the dragonet immediately if it was a failure * the egg hatched in the light of 3 full moons to reveal the feathered nightwing * she was blessed with strong foresight and a strong (photographic) memory * the dragonet was raised from this point in a dark room to which only specified others can enter * she was given scrolls and books of mass amounts, and told to study them when she was old enough ** she can currently be used as a weapon of knowledge * when sparring, she can presume some movement based upon her foresight and from reading (the rare occasion of reading their minds, if possible) Note 04: It learned of it's fire breathing ability that it inherited from it's tribal genes. Perhaps we should've restricted that particular ability - it set part of it's wing on fire at least three times now. SKILLSETS & WEAKNESS STATS FOR EXPERIMENT 3166 : Speed : Stealth : Intellect : Durability : Strength * natural abilities ** near silent flight: from owl wings for ambushing + spying ** fire breath: natural ability - enhanced to be blue for the cooler color scheme ** foresight: very strong + detailed - can see most possible futures and details as to how it can happen ** mind reading: can read others minds, thus revealing personal information to it - works easier on weaker minds, but can crack others down too by subtly implanting a dark vision ** blending in with shadows: tribal ability acquired ** night vision: from owl genes ** photographic + very expansive memory: born with it, instantly directed to develop it further to memorize things without even needing to take things/asking for a moment to remember it * weaknesses ** fire (can burn wings) ** water (can stop her flight altogether) ** the day time/bright lights (cant be in actual sunlight; feels uncomfortable + exposed; it is a strictly nocturnal animal - it also hurts her eyes) ** animus magic (she can sense it, and immediately cowers or becomes hostile) Note 05: While it trains in talon-to-talon combat, it exposes various strategies to confuse it's opponents. With it being an almost perfect embodiment of stealth, it displays plenty of ambush techniques to gain the upper hand. NOTES text text text Note 06: The experiment, given the name Eviternity now, seems to be uncomfortable when in direct sunlight. It tries to find shade wherever it possibly lies. If we're to use her, we can only use her during the nightly hours. INTERACTIONS |-| Experiments In Divinity= * [[Ghost|'Experiment 1166' (Ghost)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Abluvion|'Experiment 1907' (Abluvion)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Papavar|'Experiment 1914' (Papavar)]]: 3144 is very useful in regards to trying to maintain contact or 'tame' 1914. She also feels confident in her counterpart, wanting to form a strong bond with them. ᎒ Relationship: Positive * [[Candor|'Experiment 2518' (Candor)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Medusozoa|'Experiment 2809' (Medusozoa)]]: Eviternity doesn't seem to like 2809, but doesn't expose hatred towards it either. If anything, it takes extreme caution when around the stinging experiment. ᎒ Relationship: Neutral * [[Lasher|'Experiment 4293' (Lasher)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Zelus|'Experiment 6174' (Zelus)]]: curious ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Skua|'Experiment 6549' (Skua)]]: curious ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Adroit|'Experiment 7613' (Adroit)]]: 3166 initially showed interest in 7613. Upon their first meeting she was fascinated by everything about them, and wants to meet them again. They do have a constant, underlying anxiety and fear when around them though. ᎒ Relationship: Slightly Positive; Mostly Neutral * [[Vector|'Experiment 7677' (Vector)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Bristle|'Experiment 8439' (Bristle)]]: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * Sebecus: undefined ᎒ Relationship: ??? * [[Breach|'Experiment 9402' (Breach)]]: Being the first to introduce Breach to the rest of the scienceborn in the lab, she made sure that others didn't attack him for his looks. She's genuinely curious about his abilities and wishes to talk to him more, though she understands that sometimes she simply can't. ᎒ Relationship: Very Positive |-| Others= * [[Lady Sublime|'Lady Sublime']]: Eviternity doesn't see or hear much from Sublime. They are around at opposite points in the day. ᎒ Relationship: ??? * Moonstruck: 3166 proves to be somewhat attentive to the co-founder of the operation. Eviternity doesn't seem to dislike her makers, and feels no intimidation from the male NightWing. ᎒ Relationship: Somewhat Positive * [[Vienna|'Vienna']]: The sponsor of their entirety. Vienna is almost a role model, or even a god to the experiment. It noticed that she looks only somewhat like itself, save for the hybrid genetics. ᎒ Relationship: Positive * [[Pythia|'Pythia']] + [[Pythoness|'Pythoness']]: Fond of Pythia, almost proving her to be a motherly figure in it's life. Dislikes Pythoness and feels heavily intimidated and threatened from sensing her animus genes. ᎒ Relationship: Strictly Neutral - One counteracts the other. Note 07: This is by far the most intelligent creature the project has created. She shows off record-breaking intelligence when in combat, playing strategic games, and when told to recite a variety of items from the texts she's read. IMAGES original template created by [[User:DigitalJackal|'DigitalJackal']] Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Females